Womenhood
by HotsexyCarlisle529
Summary: based after the saving (Child name) series. The girls start to become women one by one.
1. Chapter 1

Womanhood ch.1 Mia

Mia age 14

(Mia's POV)

I turn over as the sun beams through my windows.

Wait why do I feel wet.

I stopped wetting the bed ages ago. I get up quickly and try and hold back my scream of terror.

Blood.

I rush to my bathroom and quickly strip.

Damn it why does mommy have to be gone on vacation when it looks like im bleeding from my privates.

I whimper knowing I'll have to talk to daddy. I shutter at that to he would probably want to examine me since he's a doctor.

Ok let's not freak out and let's start to clean up, I tell myself.

After cleaning up I walk back to my room. I don't know what to do. Screw it I have to talk to daddy even if it's embarrassing.

"daddy?" I call out into the hallway of our home.

"mia what's wrong?" he calls back probably noting the panic in my voice.

"umm can you come here please" I say and I feel my face getting hot from me blushing and me trying to fight the tears.

"ok baby girl I'm coming" daddy says and I near him leave his office down the hall. I go into my room and sit in one of my bean bag chairs.

"baby girl what's wrong?" daddy asks as he walks in and his nose flares as he smells the blood.

"are you bleeding?" he asks and I nod.

"where from?" he asks and he's getting panicked.

"from my privates" I say and then he starts to swear.

"I'm dying" I say panicky.

"no baby your ok, but god why does rose have to be gone now" he says and sits on my desk chair.

"ok baby girl what you are experiencing is perfectly normal, every teenage lady goes through it" daddy says and I nod.

"it's called a menstrual cycle and you will go through it every month until your mother and I change you" he says.

"no I don't want this daddy please fix it" I cry.

"shh mia there's no way of me to fix it, basically what this is telling us you can have a baby now" he says and I shake my head.

"shh honey I know you don't want a baby but you might one in the future" he says.

"why is this happening though" I question as I bring my knee's up.

"so you know that to have a baby you need an egg and sperm" he says and I nod.

"ok well your reproductive organs consist of your vagina, cervix, uterus also known as the womb when there is a baby growing in side, two fallopian tube's and two ovaries" he says and I nod.

"when a man and a women have sex the men will put his penis inside the women's vagina, when he releases his sperm it goes into her reproductive organs" daddy explains and I nod.

"once a month a women ovulates which means that her ovaries release and egg and the egg travels to the fallopian tubes and if there is vial sperm it will fertilize the egg turning it into a zygote where it stays for five days before going into the uterus and attaching to the endometrium which is the lining of the uterus." Daddy explains and I nod again.

"ok so if you don't have sex or your not close to ovulating the egg still travels through your fallopian tube's one at a time and doesn't turn into a zygote and doesn't attach to the endometrium instead your body sheds the eggs and endometrium through your menstrual cycle which will last between 5 and 7 days every month." He says and I nod.

"so during this time you will need to wear sanitized napkins or pads as most young girls call them. This way your underwear and shorts won't get bloody" daddy says.

"I'm going to call one of your aunts and see if they can bring you some pads and pain medicine" daddy says and I nod. He leaves the room and I stay sitting. He comes back in with a bag and sits back down.

"honey can I have a pair of your underwear I'm going to show you how to put a pad on" daddy says and I get up and walk to my drawer with undies.

"honey after I'm done explaining your going to need to change" he says and I nod and a tear slips.

"shh baby its ok its perfectly normal" he says and I hand him my undies.

"ok so what you do is your going to take the pad and unwrap it. After you take the strip off the back and stick it on your underwear then peel the strips off the wings and stick them on the outside of your underwear" he explains as he does it. I nod and he hands them to me.

"also this is Midol it will help with your cramps and bloating" daddy says as he pulls out a blue box. I nod and take the bag and box from him.

"your fine baby relax" he says.

"daddy you aren't going to examine me are you?" I ask as tears fall.

"No sweetheart I wont but if you miss any periods in the future or its not normal like the other you need to talk to your mother if your to embarrassed to talk to me about it" he says and I nod.

"daddy how am I supposed to know if its normal?" I ask and he chuckles.

"After you get a few of them you will know, if your period is ever longer or shorter, pain fuller or anything like that them you want to tell your mother or I" he says and I nod.

"go change your clothes and I'll wash everything for you" he says. I nod and go to change quickly. He grabs everything bloody and goes to the wash them in the washer.

"thank you daddy" I say as I hug him after he's done.

"your welcome sweetie, also you can't swim while you're on your period unless you were a tampon" he says.

" a what?" I ask.

"a tampon it's a cotton rolled up into a stick or log kind of and you put it up your vagina and when your done you pull it out with a string that it connected to it" he says and I blush.

"no thank you" I say and he nods.

"go relax baby girl I think I talked enough medical with you today" he says and I nod before walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Women hood ch.2 Jaslin]

(One year after mia started, so Jaslin is 13)

(Jaslin's POV)

Everyone was downstairs playing games but I didn't feel up to it so I decided to watch TV in my room. I shift to get comfortable when I feel it.

I feel damp and sticky. I stand up and look at my bedding and there was nothing there. Maybe I'm sweating.

I head to the bathroom having the need to pee. When I pull down my shorts and pants I see blood.

NO I don't want to go to grandpa's office to get examined.

Maybe I can hide it. Yes that's what I will do I will just stay in my room and new shorts and underwear on.

I change and go back to my room when my tummy hurts again. I curl into a ball. So I'm hurt somewhere on my legs or back and my tummy hurts. This is just great.

(Edward's POV)]

I was playing monopoly with Emily and Nessie when I got Jaslin's panicked thoughts.

_Shit i'm bleeding but where from? My legs or back maybe? Ugg I don't know I don't like this. I need o change so the family doesn't see my bloody clothes. Maybe I can hide it. Yes I will I'll just change and throw out my clothes so they don't see the blood on the back of my shorts._

I gasp and jasper looks at me.

_** Jaslin's thoughts? **_He thinks and I nod.

_**Let's find ali and have her talk to her, I think Jaslin started her monthly**_ he thinks and I nod and we go to Alice.

(Alice's POV)

I was sitting reading when jasper comes behind me

"Love you need to speak with our daughter she's in pain and Edward read her thoughts and she's bleeding" he says and I gasp.

"You mean her period" I ask and jazz nods. I sigh and stand up.

" I'll go talk to her, get me some pads please" I say and jazz nods and leaves. I head upstairs preparing myself. I knock on Jaslin's door and her heart beat sky rockets.

"Honey it's mom can I come in?" I ask.

"Sure" she says and I hear the nervousness

(Jaslin's POV)

Mom walks in and I'm still curled up in my ball.

"Your uncle said your bleeding and your father says your in pain" she says and I panic.

"Please mommy don't make me go to grandpa I don't want to be examined I don't like it!" I cry.

"Shh sweetheart you don't need your grandpa I know exactly what's wrong" She says and I look at her confused.

"Your menstruating which means you're a women now, if you choose you can have a baby. But until then you will bleed once a month for 5-7 days." She says and I look at her in disgust.

There's a knock and daddy comes in carrying a bag. He gives me a sad smile before leaving. Mommy quickly explains pad's and tampons to me before letting me change. I change and come back out. Mommy hugs me and I cry into her shoulder.

"Mommy it hurts" I cry.

"Shh I know sweetie we'll get you some Midol and you can relax" she says and picks me up and walks downstairs with me. Mia smiles sadly at me and hands me some medicine.

"This should help Jaslin" she says and i nod.

"Thank you" I say and she nods. Mommy sets me on the couch and gets me some water.

"Let's take our minds off of this" she says to the vampires in the room and they all nod. Mommy gets up and puts on a movie.

I cuddle into daddy's side and he helps me with the pain. I fall asleep on daddy's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Womanhood ch.3 Emily

(Two years after Jaslin, Emily is 14)

(Emily's POV)

I wake up in the middle of the night to get up and use the bathroom when I feel wetness. I get up and turn on my bed side lamp. When the light hit's the bed I scream. There was blood. Mommy runs in with daddy right behind her. Daddy was wearing scrubs and I back away from him.

"Honey what's wrong?" mommy asks and I point at the bed not being able to talk.

"Oh" She says and daddy steps closer to me.

" Shh em its ok" He says softly.

"Edward maybe you should go hunt" Mommy suggests.

"NO I'm not leaving what if she's hurt?" Daddy asks.

"Edward think about it smell the air what does this blood smell like" Mommy says.

"oh" Daddy says and mommy nods.

"You're going to be ok sweetheart" Daddy says and leaves. Mommy grabs my hand and leads me to the bathroom.

"Take a shower baby and I'll explain while you shower" She says and I nod and she leaves for a minute as I undress. I get in the shower and she come in.

"Ok what you are experiencing is perfectly normal. Basically your body is telling you that if you choose you can have a baby now" She says.

" why am I bleeding?" I ask in fright.

"Once a month you will bleed for 5-7 days because your body is releasing the un fertilized egg and the lining of your uterus." Mommy says.

"Um eww" I say as I watch the water slowly turn back to clear.

" I know baby buts its ok, your sister went through the same thing" Mommy says.

"She did?" I ask.

"Yes she did, she did until she stopped aging with being half vampire and all" Mommy says.

"Mommy grandpa or daddy wont examine me will they?" I ask.

" No baby not unless your periods aren't normal, but you won't know until after a few months of having them" She says.

" I hope I have normal ones that's just embarrassing to have either daddy or grandpa looking at me down there" I say and mommy laughs.

"I know baby it's ok" She says as I shut off the water. I wrap a towel around my body and get out.

"OK now to teach you how to keep your clothes clean." Mommy says.

"This honey is a pad it will soak up all the dead blood" She says.

"Dead blood?" I ask.

"Yes the blood is dead because it's the dead egg and uterus lining so it smells horrible to us" She says and I nod.

"ok so what you do is your going to take the pad and unwrap it. After you take the strip off the back and stick the sticky back part of the pad on your underwear then peel the strips off the wings and stick them on the outside of your underwear" she explains as she does it. I nod and she sets down my underwear on my clean pile of clothes I grabbed for after my shower.

"OK so there's pads and then tampons" She says and then holds out a little blue wrapper

. "A tampon is also for the use of absorbing blood during your cycle but instead of going on your underwear it goes directly into your vagina." She says and then quickly demonstrates how to use it.

"No thank you" I say and she nods.

"I wasn't a big fan of them either only wore them to go swimming on my time of the month" She says and I nod.

"Im sure your father is outside waiting for us to be done" She says and I nod and she leaves so I can change. I quickly change and then walk out of the room.

"Honey can you come here?" daddy asks and I groan but go to him. He takes me to his office.

"Now that you're a women promise me you'll be careful" He says.

"Daddy I'm always careful" I say.

"I mean make sure you use protection when you have sex" He says and I let out a scream.

"Eww daddy no please don't give me the sex talk" I cry.

"I won't sweetheart but as your father you're my baby girl and I want to protect you from everything including boys" He says and I shake my head embarrassed.

"Are you done?" I ask and he nods. I run out of the room still crying in embarrassment.

"Mommy" I cry and she hugs me.

"Shh I'll talk to your father" she says and i nod and hug onto her.

"Why don't you go relax I know it's a lot to take in" She says and I nod and head to my bedroom and fall back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Womanhood ch.4 Katelyn

(3 years since Emily started, Katelyn is 13)

(Katelyn's POV)

Ben and I were playing when I felt sticky and damp.

"Katie your bleeding" ben says.

"Where?" I ask in panic.

"The back of your short are soaked" he says and hands me a towel.

"Please ben don't tell daddy" I plead.

"Fine" He says and hold his pinky out. I lock my pinky with his and then runs inside. I quickly change and throw the bloody clothes down the clothes shoot to get washed. I get in the shower and then change. Ben walks in my room.

"SO how are you going to 0hide this from daddy?" he asks.

"I will just stay in here until the bleeding stops" I say and he nods and the goes to his bedroom. I spray my perfume around my room so daddy can't smell it. I wish mommy wasn't in Paris with aunt Alice, rose and Bella on a shopping trip. I put my TV on and relax in my bed with a towel under me so if I start to bleed again.

(Emmett's POV)

I had nothing to do after dropping mia off at her friends house. I decided to do the laundry since mom was gone. I start to sort the clothes when I reach for a towel and katelyns underwear and shorts fall out but they were bloody. I see blood on the underwear where Katelyn's privates would be. Oh shit. I set them down and then get my cell out after washing my hands from accidently touching the blood. I quickly call dad.

(Carlisle's POV)

I was in my office at work doing paper work wen Emmett's ring tone goes off.

"Yes em?" I ask as I set my pen down.

"Umm you need to come home" he says.

"Why is ben or Katie hurt?" I ask as I stand up.

"Something is definitely up with Katie" he says and I hang up and drive home in a hurry. When I get home i run into the door and look for my daughter.

"Dad come here please" Emmett says from the wash room. I walk in there and Emmett is leaning against the dryer.

"What's wrong with my daughter?" I ask in panic. Emmett pulls out Katie's clothes but there soaked in blood. I see where it is and I curse to myself. Damn it of course esme had to be out of the states.

" I think she's trying to hide it from us" He says.

"Probably you know her she hates anything to do with medical stuff" I say and he nods.

"Why don't you take ben out and I'll talk to her" I say and Emmett nods and goes to get ben. I head upstairs and get the bag of pads and stuff that esme bought for this instant. I go to Katie's room and knock on the door.

"Katie its daddy can I come in?" I ask and her heart sky rockets.

"I suppose" she says. I open the door and she's laying on her bed with a towel under her with fear in her eyes.

(Katie's POV)

Why was daddy home early?

"Hey baby are you trying to hide something from me?" he asks and I shake my head no.

"Then why did your brother find bloody clothes in the clothes shoot. Your bloody clothes to be exact" He says as he sits down on my desk chair.

"Because daddy I didn't want to have you examine me" I cry and sit up.

"Shh sweetheart its ok your perfectly fine, I don't need to examine you" Daddy says softly and gives me time to calm down.

"Promise?" I ask still afraid.

"Promise baby" He says and I calm down.

"Then why am I bleeding?" I ask.

"Honey all female teens go through this. It's perfectly normal" He says.

"How s bleeding from down there normal!" I say.

"Because it's your body's way of saying you're not pregnant once you start menstruating you can get pregnant" Daddy says and I nod.

" I still don't get it though daddy" I say in confusion

"so you know that to have a baby you need an egg and sperm" he says and I nod.

"Ok well your reproductive organs consist of your vagina, cervix, uterus also known as the womb when there is a baby growing in side, two fallopian tubes and two ovaries" he says and I nod.

"When a man and a women have sex the men will put his penis inside the women's vagina, when he releases his sperm it goes into her reproductive organs" daddy explains and I nod.

"once a month a women ovulates which means that her ovaries release and egg and the egg travels to the fallopian tubes and if there is vial sperm it will fertilize the egg turning it into a zygote where it stays for five days before going into the uterus and attaching to the endometrium which is the lining of the uterus." Daddy explains and I nod again.

"ok so if you don't have sex or your not close to ovulating the egg still travels through your fallopian tubes one at a time and doesn't turn into a zygote and doesn't attach to the endometrium instead your body sheds the eggs and endometrium through your menstrual cycle which will last between 5 and 7 days every month." He says and I nod.

"But how am I supposed to stay clean?" I ask.

"That's where theses come in" Daddy says and pulls out a bag. He takes out a folded thing wrapped in blue.

"honey can I have a pair of your underwear I'm going to show you how to put a pad on" daddy says and I get up and walk to my drawer with undies.

"also honey after I'm done explaining your going to need to change" he says and I nod and a tear slips. I walk towards him and hand him my undies.

"Your ok baby I know its embarrassing were almost done." Daddy says softly as he wipes the tear away. I go and sit on my bed. Daddy scoots the chair closer to me.

"ok so what you do is your going to take the pad and unwrap it. After you take the strip off the back and stick the sticky part on your underwear then peel the strips off the wings and stick them on the outside of your underwear" he explains as he does it. I nod and he hands them to me.

"Ok so then we have pain and cramp reliever which is Midol" he says and takes out a blue box. He hands the box to me and I set it down with my undies.

"Do you understand everything now?" he asks and i nod.

"Honey if you ever don't get your period or it's not normal like the others I need you to come talk to me or your mother and if we're not home talk to someone in the family that you feel comfortable with because if you miss a few of them or there not normal something could be wrong and then one of your uncles or I or one of my colleagues would need to examine you to make sure everything is ok" Daddy says and I cry thinking of it.

"Shh baby its ok, that only need to happen if your period isn't normal" he says and hugs me trying to calm me down. I calm down as he rubs my back.

"Honey do you plan on swimming soon?" daddy asks and I nod.

"Ok then I need to each you one more thing" he says and sits me down and then goes to his office and come back with a diagram of a girl's vagina and reproductive organs. I shutter and daddy give me a sorrowful look. For the next few minutes he explains a tampon and shows me how to use it with the diagram.

"Maybe I won't go swimming" I squeak out and by now my face is bright red.

" I'm sorry honey I probably just scarred you" he says and quickly puts away the tampons and the stupid diagram.

Why don't you go take a hot shower and change and then we'll watch a movie?" He asks and I nod. He kisses my forehead and then leaves with the diagram.

Maybe I can talk Alice into burning it? I quickly get in the shower and the change.

Daddy is already waiting on the couch. I sit next to him and he hits play on the remote. MY favorite movie starts playing. I smile and lean into daddy. He rubs my back and i sigh in relief.


End file.
